True love at last?
by gleeked
Summary: "Sammy-nerd-king-evans" and "lucy caboosey" were both made fun of in 3rd grade. Lucy moves to California, and Sam moves to Tennessee. When they both meet each other again in Lima Ohio, where they were best friends... will they both find true love at last?


Sam and Quinn FTW.

Author's Note: I'm still kinda new to this...so pardon my horrible writing skills. Hope you guys like it. Just had nothing to do and this story idea came...so I wrote it. Review. _even if it sucks..._

"HEY! SAMMIE NERD-KING EVANS! WHY ARE YOU SITTING NEXT TO LUCY CABOOSEY?" Santana, Finn, Puck, and some other kids ganged up against them to make fun of the two "outcasts" of 3rd grade.

Sam was very smart for his age and was in love with comic books, and was too much of a nerd for anyone but Lucy to like him. And Lucy was very chubby and looked fairly ugly for her age. She wasn't as pretty as Santana or Brittany.

"BECAUSE! She's the only one who doesn't make fun of me!"

"That's because you're a creepo!"

With that, the _popular_ 3rd graders walked away, snickering.

Lucy was crying since they were so mean to her and Sam.

"Why are you crying Lucy? I love you. You're the best friend I've ever had..." Sam tried to cheer up Sam since he was so sad.

"It's because I'm m-m-moving Sam. Momma found a better job in California, and daddy did too. I didn't want to leave you all by yourself to be made fun of by those meanies."

"When are you leaving?"

"Today night. The house was packed up almost a week ago. That's why I didn't invite you to play at my house Sammy, I didn't want you to see all the boxes and know that I'm going away. I begged my momma and daddy to let me stay for you, but they said that this job is very special for my momma."

"It's okay Lucy...everything's gonna be okay."

"Lucy?"

"Yeah Sammy?"

"I made something for me and you. I felt bad for you yesterday since Santana was especially mean to you, so me and my mommy made this together. She said you'll love it."

"Can I see it?"

"Sure. Here."

Sam gave Lucy a ring which had a bottle-cap stuck on it with glue, and on it, it had a big on the cap Q in glitter. He showed her the other one which was a similar thing except instead of a Q it had a S on the cap.

"Turn it around." Sam was eager to show her what his mom wrote on the back.

"Best friends forever." Quinn was so happy that Sam would go through so much work for her.

"THANK YOU SAMMY!" Lucy hugged him. Sam had made her last day at Lima very special.

Lucy gave Sam a kiss on his cheek. Sam knew that girls had cooties, but now was too sad to even run away and pretend to barf.

They spent their last day together running around and playing in the playground.

Finally, it was time for Lucy to leave Sam. She wouldn't let go of him, so her dad had to pick her up and carry her away.

"BYE SAMMY! DON'T FORGET ME!"

"I WON'T LUCY! I PROMISE."

With that, Quinn's father started the engine of the car and drove away. Sam never felt so alone in his life than when he was watching _his_ Lucy's car driving away. He cried that whole night and prepared to be tormented all alone the next day at school.

_The next morning kindergarten_

"What's wrong Sammy? All alone without Lucy Caboosey? Shouldn't you be happy that the ugly girl has left you alone finally? You're free. But you're still a creepo."

"THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH LUCY! SHE'S MUCH MORE PRETTIER THAN SANTANA!_"_

"NO she is not! My momma said I'm the prettiest girl around the whole town!"

"You're mom is only saying that because she's trying to make you feel better."

Santana huffed and stormed away, with Finn and Puck and some other kids following right behind her.

Sam cried again...he couldn't understand why the kids in his school had to be so mean. He went home and cried in his mom's lap every night. Without Lucy, his life was even worse than before.

Sam's parents knew what they had to do...they decided to move away to Tennessee away from all this trouble. Sam would fit in perfectly there...they had hoped. And he did.

Sam started to work out, and he started to like playing football. He became the star quarterback of his school's team, and had killer abs. He was very good looking, and had many girls falling for him, but he turned every single one down. For some reason, he couldn't date these girls, they reminded him too much of _his _Lucy. _His Lucy.._ Yes, Sam still remembered Lucy very well. He had the ring he made for himself attached to the car keys ring. His friends asked him what it was, and he gave the excuse that Stacey, his younger sister made it for him and would get angry if he took it away. He was no longer Sammy-nerd-king-Evans. He still loved comics and was extremely smart, but he pretended that was all gone. That part of Sam was hidden away. It seemed like a small part of him had gone away with Lucy.

When he came home, Sam's parents were staring at him and watching his every move.

"Mom? Dad? Is something going on?"

"We're moving back to Lima Ohio. Your dad got an even more amazing job than the one he has here."

Sam's dreams were crushed. _Lima, Ohio. _

_It all came back to him...how much he was made fun of...how he was an outcast...and mainly Lucy. Lucy made his heart ache. He was in love with Lucy, no matter how young he was, but he was too scared to tell her. He made those rings to show her that he loved her, but he couldn't tell her when she was moving away. That would make his heart and her heart ache. He just couldn't do it._

SQ~~~~~~~~~

Quinn changed completely from Lucy. It just took time for her to bloom, but once she did, she was the most beautiful girl in her school. Her hair went from a brownish-golden shade to a very golden blonde shade. Her eyes still stayed the same, they were beautiful even when she was "Lucy Caboosey". She had lost all that baby fat, and exercised regularly. She moved back to Ohio a year ago, back to where she and Sam were. Everyone knew she was Lucy, but couldn't make fun of her. Who could? She was head cheerleader, and was even prettier than Santana (Sam had been right about that long time ago)...and all the other girls. Guys in her school wanted to be her boyfriend, and girls wanted to be her. She only dated Finn for a reason...to be popular and win prom queen. She also never wanted to go back to how she was when she was "Lucy Caboosey". She would do anything to not be Lucy again.

_Sam. _

She touched the ring that she put on a silver chain since the ring was too small now... She wore it all the time everywhere...hoping that just maybe _her_ Sam would come back to her.

_Sam made her heart ache. She was in love with him. She just knew it. He was the nicest boy she had ever met, and was a true gentleman even though he was only eight years old. She couldn't tell him though, she couldn't find the courage. But she kissed his cheek...maybe he knew she was in love with him. Who knows? It's not like she would see him again. He must be happy in Tennessee, with some girl most probably. Meanwhile, she was with Finn only because she wanted to be popular. What would HER Sam think if she told him that she was dating FINN. Finn out of all people. He made fun of her. Why is she even dating him? She shouldn't be. Besides, he's in love with Rachel. Not that she has a problem. Rachel is her friend. Sam would be really sad. She remembered yesterday in glee club when she caught Finn staring at Rachel all the time. She didn't say anything...She then saw Rachel stare at Finn with longing eyes. RACHEL LIKES HIM TOO! "What am I doing in the middle of this cute love story", Quinn thought. She touched her necklace again and let a few tears escape. Sam, sam, sam. That's all that she could think about. He'd tell her to break it off with Finn, to help Rachel. How could she have been so dumb, and not noticed that Rachel was in love with Finn. GOD, she felt like such a bitch. _

Quinn muttered to herself, "You know what? I'll break up with Finn.."

She sent a text message to Finn...

**to: Finn**

**from: Quinn**

**Hey Finn. Just wanted to let you know that I'm breaking up with you. I know, it's rushed, but I realized that you should be with someone who really loves you. I really care for you and all, but I know that I'm definitely not the right person for you. You know that too. I can't believe I was so stupid and didn't realize that you and Rachel were in love. Why didn't you tell me? I would've understood. I know you love her _alot_ and I'm positive she's _desperately_ inlove with you. I hope we can still be friends though. :) Now go get her. **

**~Q**

A few minutes later she got a text back from Finn

**to: Quinn**

**from: Finn**

**Thanks Q. You always know what to say. I'm sorry...I should've told you. I liked you too, but I didn't realize that I loved you more like a friend. I really am sorry for what I did. And I hope that you will find someone who's perfect for you. And sure, we can still be friends.**

**Finn**

Quinn read the text message and rejoiced. She was happy to have helped two people realize they were meant to be together. Then it hit her. Sam. She and Sam were meant to be together. She crumpled on the floor and started crying. Sam's name echoed in her head. Why was she so obsessed with a boy that she knew long time ago?

"QUINNIE? Are you still home? You should be in school by now!"

She wiped her tears away and quickly got ready.

She realized that Finn wouldn't be there to pick her up, and she felt...

_Free. _That's exactly what Quinn felt. _She felt free_. She quickly tied her hair up in a ponytail, put on her cheerleaders uniform and got in her car. On her way there, the only thing that occupied her mind was Sam. What she didn't know was that he was on his way to coming back to Lima, Ohio... and that he _too_ was thinking of her.


End file.
